All That I Think About
by TheConflagration
Summary: SasuNaru. Sasuke suddenly comes to Naruto's apartment one night and does what he has always wanted to do.  Rough, rough prose. Please read and review. Will probably develop when I get the time.


**Hello everyone.**

**My fanfic after ages. Rough draft. Tell me what you think.**

* * *

><p>1<p>

Konoha is enveloped in the darkness of night. Above, the slice of moon is bright against the deep black sky. Sasuke reaches the apartment after half an hour of running through the forest and leaping from tree branch to tree branch. He crouches on the roof in front of a bedroom window. He looks at Naruto's sleeping form through the dirty glass. The lower half of his face is illuminated by the light streaming from the street lamp outside. Sasuke sees his parted lips. The sight makes his heart beat even faster than it already is. Makes his mouth dry. Makes his knees weak.

There are questions in his head and he hesitates. Turns away from the window. Looks at the trees of the forest beyond the walls of town. Looks at the darkness where he came from. But there are questions. Questions in his head. Swirling. Taking hold of his mind, day and night. Naruto.

He taps the window and instantly Naruto's eyes open, focusing on Sasuke. It freezes him, but his mind is praying. He had so many things to apologize for.

Naruto moves swiftly, slipping out from between his blanket and bed, and sprints towards Sasuke. His eyes are wide with shock. Emotion brews a storm on his face. Sasuke braces himself for the tirade.

But it doesn't come.

When Naruto unlocks the window and lifts it up for Sasuke he doesn't say anything, but his eyes never leave the other. His eyes begin to gather tears, and his lips start to tremble.

Sasuke panics, he wonders why Naruto is not saying anything, and stumbles inside, stumbles into Naruto on the floor when they both lose balance, and does what he has wanted to do for such a long time, but had always been afraid to.

He kisses him. Hungrily. Like he had been deprived of it all his life. He covers Naruto's mouth with his and sucks on the other boy's lips. He cages Naruto with his arms and straddles him while hands try to push him off, legs try to throw him off. He tries to penetrate Naruto with his tongue but the boy's lips are shut tight. Palms push his face away but Sasuke catches Naruto's wrists and pin them above blond hair. He continues the forceful kiss, crushing their mouths together. Then, the body beneath him relaxes, the mouth slacks. The hands stop struggling.

Sasuke hears a sob. He stops and pulls his face away from Naruto's and rests his weight on his legs. His blue eyes are full of tears but he doesn't cry. His face is turned away. Still, he doesn't say anything.

Sasuke loosens his grip of the wrist and waits a few seconds before finally letting go. Naruto's hands stay above his head. He stops sobbing.

"Naruto."

Sasuke heard it, but is not sure if it was him who spoke. Naruto looks at him and Sasuke feels something inside him crashing down. He leans in and kisses the corner of Naruto's mouth as softly as he can. He puts his mouth in Naruto's ear and stays there.

"I need you." A whisper.

Naruto's blue eyes widen before they shut tight. His brows furrow and his hands ball into a fist above his head.

"Forgive me. Please."

Sasuke wishes Naruto would say something to him. Anything. He wraps his arm around Naruto's body.

2

They did not talk at all, but in a moment Naruto finds himself bare, sitting on his bedroom floor. His clothes and Sasuke's are on a heap a few feet from them. His face is wet from all the tears and Sasuke is panting on his neck behind him, his lips on his damp skin. One hand wrapped on his back, clutching his shoulder, the other wrapped around his manhood, pumping vigorously between his thighs. Naruto's holds tightly on Sasuke knees, fingers digging into skin. Sasuke catches speed. Then, a whiteness blinds Naruto and he gasps for air but Sasuke's mouth covers his quickly. A tongue probes viciously. Naruto feels all the energy escape him.

Naruto feels the hand release him then arms wrap him in a tight embrace. He feels Sasuke's chest on his back. The heart pounding, pounding through his skin. A hand grazes Naruto's side. Sasuke's. Wet.

Warm, dry lips touch his ear once again.

"Please talk to me."

There is sorrow woven all over the words and Naruto cannot stop his lips from beginning to tremble again. Tears gather in his eyes.

The arms wrap tighter around him and Sasuke's mouth presses into his neck.

"Naruto."

Naruto closes his eyes.

"I want you."

3

Sasuke has filled him, and Naruto realized how empty he had been all his life. His thighs are numb, but the feeling of being full, of Sasuke filling him. Indescribable.

A thumb wipes his cheek. A mouth meets his.

"You are all that I think about."

Sasuke makes the slightest movement and Naruto winces at the strange feeling. Like drowning. Air escapes from his lungs. Sasuke panics for a moment and stills himself. His eyes look worriedly at Naruto.

Naruto closes his eyes and bring his hands up to Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke begins to move.

Naruto's hand curl tighter onto Sasuke.

* * *

><p><strong>Hm. <strong>

**Please review. :)**


End file.
